To Foreseen The Future
by blondas
Summary: The story begins minutes after Dumbledore was killed on the Tower. My own idea what really happened. Love& angst& drama. I really like my first chapter: Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – JK Rowling owns these characters, I'm just borrowing them for a while. Only Valeera is mine;-)**

**From the author: Hello everyone! I really do hope you will like the story! Please read and review! If you have any ideas how this story should continue, please let me know. thanks!**

„_it is not possible... Severus... wouldn't... couldn't have..."_ her voice trembled and was more quiet than a whisper_ "I do not believe..." _

Her eyes filled with hot tears Valeera sat motionless, as if struck in an armchair in a living room at 12 Grimmuald Place. The room was full of silent people whose eyes were set on her seeking for answers.. reasons.. whatever could calm them. Valeera was as pale as a ghost , her face struck with pain and disbelief. She was looking and one point, hands trembling on her lap. Nobody said a world. The tension within the room was palpable. The sadness and anger mixed with cold fury and hopeless.

"_are we to believe you have known nothing, then?"_ an angry voice cut off the silence _"how convenient! I'd say you are as guilty as the bastard you call a husband"_ Alastor Mood approached her and pointed a finger at her _"I have always said Albus has made a mistake in trusting the scumbag and you. Some spots never came off! One never stop being a Death Eater! It will be my personal pleasure to take his last breath away!"_

Valeera looked in his eyes without blinking feeling a row anger rising in her heart. Her eyes, although blue, darkened and looked alike her husband's. her cheeked reddened and she hissed:

"_How dare you sentence him without knowing all the truth? We do not know everything that happened_ _on the tower. Severus has dedicated all his life to serve the Order and Albus and deserves at least a fair trial!"_

She wasn't aware when and how but she found herself standing eye to eye with Moody. Her face with a scowl, fists at both sides of her body and a cold fury in the eyes made her look so like Severus.

"_fair trial?" _a quiet voice said "_fair trail?" _the voice repeated, this time more loudly. _"He does not deserve anything. ANYTHING! He killed the Headmaster! He betrayed us all! " _Harry Potter stood up and pointed at Valeera "_you must have known he planned this." _with each sentence he approached her with a step _"You must have known he was still a faithful servant of Voldemort. You must have known all of it! How dare you even pretend you didn't? how dare you even try to excuse him? Don't you have at least dignity to admit you knew?" _Potter stopped just inches from her.

Valeera opened her mouth to speak but no worlds came. Seconds later she opened them again and a whisper was heard "_you are wrong.."_

A cold fury overwhelmed Harry and without thinking he hit her with his fist. No-one moved as her fragile, small body twisted and hit the floor. She touched her cheek still lying on the floor, then her hand moved toward her belly and her eyes filled with tears again. With some problems she stood up and tried to look as if it didn't hurt mentally her as much as it did. She seemed surprise to see the look in Harry's eyes, though. The look of someone who didn't know what he had just done.

"_I... I..." _he started looking at a bruise on her cheek but she finished for him "_No harm done Mr. Potter"_

"_you deserved it" _Moody cut in "_But do not worry, you will get a better treatment with Dementors I'm sure"_

"_that's enough!" _a new, stern voice said "_This doesn't lead us to anywhere. We have all just heard Harry's recall of what happened on the Tower and how.. how Albus was killed" _the voice that belonged to McGonagall starter to tremble_ "We came here to decide what to do next as we face the death of Albus and betrayal of Severus Snape who was one of the best informed and important person in the Order. There is a case of other Order member, Valeera Snape, whom we do not know to trust or not.."_

"_Of course we cannot Minerva" _Moody said "_She is his bloody wife! She does as he obeys whether she agrees or not. She will turn as all in when he just wishes. She belongs to him as a wife, you know the law, do you not?"_

"_I do Alastor" _Minerva replayed "_but we cannot leave the matter just like that. We must know if she knew of his plans and if she is guilty of not. If she is not we must think how to help her. It wouldn't be fair if she paid for her husbands deeds only because she is his wife!"_

"_Minerva.." _Valeera sat slowly into her armchair "_may I say something? Something you all should know.." _she looked at people around her. She met no friendly look. Lupin was sad and lost in thoughts. So was Tonks. Hermione Granger wept quietly, Weasley family seemed shocked and sad. The others, and the room was full of people, just waited to hear anything..

"_I have heard what Mr. Potter said about the Tower. I'm aware he saw it on his own eyes. I know he tells the truth. But the truth is sometimes complicated. We only know what Mr. Potter saw but we do not know anything more beyond that. There might be, and I hope with all my heart there is, something more to the story."_

"_does it matter if there is?"_ Harry cut in "_He is dead! And Snape killed him and so he shall die as well"_

"_No! you do not understand! There might be reasons why Severus killed him. Reasons which would prove he had not betrayed. Please.." _she looked in Harry's, then McGonagall's eyes "_please, just hear me out. Nothing more, just hear what I have to say.."_

"_For what?" _moody hissed "_why would we hear you? For you to make us believe that Severus is innocent? Do not be ridiculous!"_

"_I want to hear it" _Harry said _"Let her say it. We have got plenty of time"._

A silence fell in the room. Valeera paled and trembling, wonder as to where begin. Her body was cold, the voice quiet but steady, the eyes full of determination.

"_I trust my husband with my life. We have been married for 11 years and I trust myself to know him more than anyone. I know he is not an easy man; he isn't pleasant to say the least. But he is a good man, down in his heart. Joining the Death Eaters was the biggest mistake in his life of which he knew very fast and since then he has done everything to repair it."_

"_to the point" _Moody snapped

"_Severus hates Vodemort with all his heart. I have spent 11 years with him and I have seen and heard how deeply he has wanted to kill him. Voldemort took his freedom, something Severus value so much. Voldemort has nearly killed and tortured both of us on countless occasions. We have suffered so much but we lived to see his death. Albus, on the other hand, was like a father to Severus. They have known each other for 25 years. They have spent so much time together; Albus kept visiting us very often and his visits were always welcomed by Severus. I knew him well to see how he felt towards Albus; apart from me he was his only family and almost only friend."_

"_touching" _Moody smirked.

"_We have been married for 11 years and although we wished and tried we had no children. This was a source our deep sorrow and probably one of reasons why he was so nasty towards his pupils. I have heard a few times him talking with Albus about this and I know how important for him it was to have an heir. Severus being the last of Snapes."_

"_And then, 3 months ago I was told to be pregnant. I did not believe it but it was true. We were overjoyed by it but the timing was not good. Voldemort in full power, war around us.. the child in me has so little chances to survive.."_

The silence in the room was very heavy and each eye and every eye was focused on her.

"_Voldemort is a madman. Once he is satisfied and pleased, once he is on the edge. You never know if you will be welcome with a prize or with cruciatus. And the child would not survive if the curse was cast on myself. And even if the child was happily born, what then? What word would it live in? Severus has never been so worried in his life. He has spend countless nights reading books and talking with Albus. Trying to do something. To protect the child and myself. The action had to be taken fast. Albus spent almost every night in our chambers. I was not allowed to stay with them. I have not been told what they were talking about nor what they decided. This was so for almost 3 months. Happily I was never summoned to face Voldemort but the luck could run out any time. And then.. two days ago Severus approached me and looked into my eyes. He asked if I trusted him. He said he would never leave me. He said the end was near. And today happened. I saw him the morning when he was pacing in our chambers. He was so worried, pale.. he told me he loved me and that was the last time I saw him.." _Valeera could no longer hold her tears; she felt them hot on her cold cheeks.

"_therefore, I beg you.. to hear him out when he is here. There must be a reason, an explanation to what has happened... he would not betray Albus.. leave me.. leave our child.. he knows the child and both of us are as good as dead with Voldemort. He never truly trusted us... please, just don't kill him until he can explain his deeds.. "_

_Suddenly the flames turned green and someone flooed into the room..._

**_That's the end of chapter one. Please, write what you think!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly the flames turned green and someone flooed into the room...

Valeera's first thought was that Severus came back but soon she realized it wasn't him. It was Arthur Weasley who had just come back from the Ministry with latest news. His face was grave and sad when he stood in the middle of the room and said:

"_I have just spoken with the Minister of Magic. The Aurors checked the castle and the Forbidden Forest but neither Snape nor any other Death Eater was found so far. There are 6 dead Death Eaters, four dead members of the Order and one dead student.. The body.. the body of Albus was taken from the grounds. The Minister left us everything to prepare for his burial. He also asked about Mrs. Snape.. They want her hmm to answer some questions." _

Valeera paled even more "_They want to put me into Azkaban.."_

"_I.. well.. I do not know that" _Arthur didn't look her into eyes

"_My child will not survive Azkaban" _Valeera started to cry quietly and cover her eyes with hands.

"_Child? What child?" _Arthur asked surprised.

"_Mrs. Snape is expecting" _McGonagall replied. "_We must decide what to do. No mistake can be made; we are not allowed to risk a life of an innocent child."_

"_It's a bastard!" _Moody hissed "_Just like its father"._

"_Alastor!"_ Minerva said "_I would like you to stop such comments this instant. You are not helping us."_

"_I will find him" _Valeera's quiet voice was heard

"_Who?" _Arthur asked puzzled

""_Severus. I will find Severus.." _Valeera stood up and started to pace the room "_I'm his wife, he will come for me. I will know who he really is. If he is really good I will come back and tell you.."_

"_And what if he isn't?" _Moody's eyes narrowed

"_If he isn't_._. he and I will die together for I will not leave his side" _Valeera calmed down. She made a decision and felt a wonderful peace in her heart. She knew what had to be done..

"_So" _It was Moody again "_Your wonderful plan involves us to let you go so that you could join your husband. Please enlighten us why would we do this?"_

"_You will know the truth. I will tell you what I see from the inside. If Severus is innocent, as I feel in my heart, I will prove it to you. This is the only way I can prove it.."_

"_What if we don't care if he is innocent?" _Moody smirked "_I don't feel like letting you go. One more Death Eater outside Azkaban, that would be. Nothing more"_

"_I would like to know if he is really guilty, Alastor" _Minerva said "_I have known and trusted him for so many years. I would never have peace until I know.." _

"_He killed Dumbledore!" _Harry Potter shouted "_What do you need to know more?"_

"_I know.. but.. I just cannot believe it happened" _Minerva replied "_Severus.. so many years.. I don't know what to think.."_

"_Let me find him.. let me talk to him.. please.." _Valeera stood by the fireplace "_I must know the truth as well. I'd rather die knowing truth and live without it"_

"_Would you make The Unbreakable Vow to come back and tell the truth?" _Minerva asked.

"_I would" _came the reply.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valeera stood motionless in the middle of her kitchen at Spinner's End. He hold a warm mug in her hand but put it down. She looked at things that belonged to her husbands and felt a pain in her heart. She waited for him. She knew he would sense her here. She couldn't wait to see him but also was afraid of unknown. That would the truth be? She had always trusted him but after Albus death.. she wasn't sure. She didn't know what to expect. She loved him, though, and so she decided to stand by his side whatever would happen.

The silence was complete; she could hear her heartbeat. She was afraid. She started to breathe faster. She couldn't stop herself and started to turn around as if expecting to see him behind here. Her hands started to tremble and she was holding her wand ready.She started to panic like an animal in a trap. "_What am I doing" _she asked herself "_I do trust him. Why am I afraid? He will not hurt me."_ But her mind didn't want to hear her heart or vice versa and she was afraid. She waited for an invisible punch. She felt cold.. so tremendously cold. She tried to breathe slower but couldn't. She sat down on the floor with her back pressed to the wall. She put her arms around her knees and closed her eyes. _"Please, let it end"._

It seemed she was sitting there for ages when she heard a noise in the next room. Three loud pops. Her blood froze in her veins. She slowly stood up waiting for them to find her. She didn't want to show them how afraid she was. She was a Death Eater and a wife of other Death Eater after all. Fear only shows you are guilty of something and Valeera knew she could show nothing. "_If Severus is innocent he wouldn't have told them about my role in the Order and so I have nothing to be afraid of. If he had betrayed.. they will just kill me". _The lack of knowledge was killing her.

Then three men entered the room...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
